Tough
by Queen Edmund Pevensie
Summary: John is tough. They should have known he'd be all right. Sam is tough, he doesn't need his brother or his father taking care of him anymore. Dean is tough, he takes everything in stride. Sort of.


**A/N: This Sam is so wrong, and has also shown me just how much Sam has grown up. He's like 18 or 19 in this, so I'd hope he'd have grown up in 10 years, but still...**

**A/N2: This is honestly not what I was planning on having up next, but I write everything in notebooks first, and the notebook I wrote the two I was planning on posting before this are in the car my mom took to work. So, here's this, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: After reading this, you should be glad I don't own Supernatural.  
**

**Tough  
**

Part of him knew the phone call was coming. Not in like a freaky vision way, they he'd be able to tell by the end of next year, but in a dark feeling in his gut that his Dad was stubborn, but if Dean was hurt, then Sam would know. John Winchester wasn't _that _unreasonable, and finding out Dean was dead from a complete or relative stranger or never knowing at all, that would be so much worse. Sam was a man who liked to know things.

But Sam still hadn't spoken to his father, not a word, in a year-and-a-half, and that was a record for him, and Sam liked to have goals, and his goal was to go two years without acknowledging he even had a father.

He got a call, but it wasn't from John.

_(Supernatural: Tough) _

"Dad's hurt."

"So?"

"Whaddya mean, _'so?'"_

"Why are you calling me?"

"I thought you'd like to know, considering the man's your father and all."

"Dad's hurt all the time, Dean."

"Not like this. I don't know, Sammy…I mean…"

"He'll be all right, Dean. I mean, he will, right?"

"Yeah, of course, he's Dad."

Sam snorted.

"What's so funny, college boy?"

"He's not invincible. He's only human."

"Yeah, but I mean, he's _Dad._"

"Whatever, Dean. Look. I've got a lot of work to do, so…"

"Doesn't he mean anything to you?"

"Dean!"

"He taught you everything you'll ever need to stay alive, and you've got _work to do?_"

"I'm not living like you and Dad anymore. I don't need any of that.

"He's dying, Sam!"

"I don't care."

There was a silence at the other end. Sam began t think he went too far that time.

"You're a selfish bastard, Sammy."

And Dean hung up.

"Dean?"

(_Supernatural: Tough)_

Sam was okay after a few minutes. Mostly, he was pissed. Where did Dean get off saying he was selfish? It wasn't liked Dean wasn't selfish.

And it wasn't like Sam meant that he didn't care.

But he got over it. Well, he sort of got over it. He didn't answer his phone the next day when Dean called.

_(Supernatural: Tough)_

Dean is tough. Anyone who wants to dispute it with him is usually some supernatural fugly and ends up dead. It's a pretty consistent track record.

Dean is tough. An outsider might say Dean didn't take that as well as he should have, but Dean would have to disagree. Dean took it great.

Dean is so frigging tough he can take being smashed over the head with a chair by a frigging poltergeist. Dean is so frigging tough he can even take the kitchen knife in his shoulder. Dean is so frigging tough, he hardly noticed when some dick (non-supernatural) broke his wrist in a bar fight, and a broken wrist is nothing, because you should see the other guy.

Dean's so frigging tough when he drunk dialed Sam and Sam didn't pick up, Dean didn't care. Not one frigging bit.

He even told Sam so.

_(Supernatural: Tough)_

"Dad's okay, you bastard. I know you're so much better than all of us now that you're off at college, but we still care about you, Sammy. That ain't changing. Nothing you do or say is ever going to change that. But you can stay gone at your damn school, if you can't even bother to pick up a frigging phone. But I don't care, Sammy, really. Do whatever the hell you want. You will anyway."

Dean didn't give a shit.

_(Supernatural: Tough) _

What? He was drunk. He was so drunk he could hardly remember what he said in the morning.

_(Supernatural: Tough)_

"Fine Dean, I will." Sam was not drunk. "I don't need you anyway. I'm an adult and I can take of myself."

Sam was not drunk, and Dean knew it too.

_(Supernatural: Tough)_

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm sorry. Answer your damn phone, Sam. Dammit, Sammy! I'm apologizing. Doesn't that count for anything?"

_(Supernatural: Tough) _

"It's Sam. I'm not mad. Not anymore."

Dean didn't buy it. Sam still didn't answer his phone, and he sure as hell sounded mad.

But Dean was tough, so Dean didn't care.


End file.
